The End Of Time
by chrnoskitty
Summary: Long awaited sequel to We all must say goodbye someday Lime DarkKrad Dark joins the one he lost so long ago, and the love the had is finally given room to grow...[Complete]
1. The end of onelifeBegins another

**The End Of Time**

**Sequel to "We All Must Say Goodbye...Someday"**

Disclaimer: Chrnoskitty/KittenOfTime does not own D.N.Angel

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of it, Much past the fluufy bunnies I normally write, this is my attempt at perversion, my first too, so don't kill me, but you cna flame.

Rating: MATURE

Dark had always felt his flaxen-haired lover watching him, he always felt so safe with his angels' protection. He had known, in way, that even if he could not hear Krads' voice, through his ears, his heart always translated for his mind, and he was able to hear what Krad said, and vice versa. Dark had made it a point in his day to talk to the blonde whom he had seen and known for only a day, that had stolen his heart, and twenty years later had not returned it one bit. He always talked to him, no matter where he was, be it a secluded forest or the middle of a crowded bus, he would always strike up a conversation. Dark could feel that the blonde loved him, with his entire soul, and he hoped that Krad knew it was the same on this side of the sky-high fence that divides the astral and physical planes.

His father had asked him how he had known it was Krad, and not some other wayward spirit, homing in on his loneliness and trying to profit. Dark had replied that one night when his father was out, a few months after the flaxen angels' death, he had been in a state of serious depression, he had tried to take his own life. But that was the keyword: _TRIED, but he had failed._ Why had he failed? Because, The blondes' presence had come into his mind, his body would no longer heed his commands, the blondes' voice, no longer cracked and dry, but smooth flowing, like water in a brook in paradise, had come from his own mouth. "_Dark, do you honestly think I'm going to sit here and watch you throw away your life? Do you think I'll be happy with the guilt on my conciesence that you threw away your life for me? I hope you do not. And anyway, if you can't live for your self, then live for me. If you really lack the will for your own life to carry on, change it. Killing yourself now, will only destroy the paths of others who are connected to you. So if your life doesn't mena much to you, I suggest you live for these other people who would die along side you."_

After that incedant Darks; began to live his life for the one he lost, even if that meant he had to trudge through it also.

Then the night came, he had never seen it coming, some hit and run stole his breath away:

AND THIS IS WHERE THE SEQUEL BEGINS


	2. Just seeing you againIs heaven for me

**The End Of Time**

**Sequel to "We All Must Say Goodbye...Someday"**

Disclaimer: Chrnoskitty/KittenOfTime does not own D.N.Angel

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of it, Much past the fluufy bunnies I normally write, this is my attempt at perversion, my first too, so don't kill me, but you cna flame.

Rating: MATURE

"Last night I night I had a crazy dream---I simply wished for one more day with you"--One more Day by Diamond Rio

He awoke in a field, a green field filled with bloosoming weepin willow trees, Towering lilac bushes and huge Sakura trees...

"Where...?", He aske groggily, he vaguely remembered a car...

"On of the astral planes.", A familair voice said from behind him. He quickly looked behind him, their was Krad, sitting cross legged on the ground beside him, long golden hair rippling gently in the light breeze, loose sheer white clothes dancing in the wind too.

"Astral planes?", Dark asked, surveying his new clothing, tight fitting black leather shirt and pants, with two leather bands on each wrist. Krad nodded, "Yes, one of them...they are...a mirror world to the one we once lived in, they are the planes before heaven or hell."

Drak nodded slowly, taking in this new information, "Then, how do you get to heaven or hell?"

"Once you're free of regrets and have accomplished what you wanted to do before you died, some never go to either, but are reincarnated right from these planes..."

Once again Dark nodded, then something clicked, "You said this is a mirror world to somewhere on Earth...so this place really exists?"

"Yes...and no...If the peole keep going in the direction they are now, none of these planes will become reality...they are the future for the best possible life...unfortuantley only they dead see them...ironic, isn't it?"

"Yeah...hey...what are your regrets...?"

Krad looked at Dark, regarding him seriously and leaned in towards him and quickly kissed him. Pulling away, eyes gliitering mischeviously, "Yeah...not doing that.", He replied.

Catherine Lewie Rain /u/429401/   
2005-08-19  
ch 1, signed Aww.. I just got done reading both stories. Heh, they're very lovely. .. Update soon!

**Thank you!**

Kyuseisha no Hikari /u/862710/   
2005-08-18  
ch 1, signed I don't know how I could have missed reviewing to this, but I wanted to say that it sounds REALLY intersting--I want to know what you're going to do with this story. The one you wrote before this-'We All Must Say Goodbye Someday' was horribly sad, and I look foreward to your stories because you never know what to expect from you. So, thanks for writing this and perking my curiosity--I hope you update soon! ledah

**I know you have no idea what I'm going to write, and I like that because it gives me variety, so expect a nice fluffy--but odd perverted DarkKrad fic-in other words"I'm serving you pie--so eat up!"**

2005-08-07  
ch 1, anon. very interesting update soon

**Sure--and get an account so I can tell you"Update soon"(Returning the favor--not sarcastic)**

neko-nya /u/622995/   
2005-08-06  
ch 1, signed Nya  
Ooers...Dark's gone suicidal XP Go Krad! They lobe each other Krad's actually a really nice guy once you get to know him :P

**I know he's nice once you get to know him--let's go tell Miss yUKIRU sUGISAKI THAT. oops caps lock; Actually Victoria and i had this conversation:**

**Me: But When's not all in sane He's like---**

**Vic:Really Hott**

**Both: I know! He's like"OM MY GOD" When he's not psyco**

**Vic: That was a really girlie conversation**

**Me: I know**

**Both:return to watching DNAngel at Sarah's house.**

Hakudoshi-chan /u/561049/   
2005-08-06  
ch 1, signed nice

**...'Nice?'...Meanie, My teacher say nice mean'It's crappy'...so, well, I guees thanks for the review! (No sarcasm intened)**

**5 more reviews and i'll consider the next chapter**

**10 more reviews and I'll start forming the plot of the next chapter**

**15 more reviews and I'll get started typing**

**20 more reviews and I finish typing and post**


	3. Confirmation of love

**The End Of Time**

**Sequel to "We All Must Say Goodbye...Someday"**

Disclaimer: Chrnoskitty/KittenOfTime does not own D.N.Angel

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of it, Much past the fluffy bunnies I normally write, this is my attempt at perversion, my first too, so don't kill me, but you can flame.

Rating: MATURE

"Well, I'm glad you waited", Dark said, before turning the tides and kissing Krad back, more forceful and passionately. Slowly they undressed one another, pausing momentarily once warm flesh was touching, with a slight breeze flowing through the field.

Gold gaze met violet, both pleading for permission from the other, then Dark took the initiative and kissed him, slipping his tongue in, then he moved his attention to Krad's neck, earning a soft moan from the blonde beneath him, "Daark...please...", He panted, growing tired of the teasing, Dark complied, he too was growing weary of their little game.

"You're aware of what we're going to do, right, And that it's probably going to hurt., right?", Dark whispered huskily to the panting blonde beneath him, who nodded his affirmation, "Are you sure this is what you want?", Dark asked, one last time, just to make sure.

"Gods...yes...Dark, I've loved you since that day...", Krad moaned, slisghtly irritated at Darks' hesitation, "Alright then...", Dark said, as he put two finger in his mouth and thoroughly wetted them.

"This will hurt for a moment...", Dark whispered as he slid one finger into the blonde, who hissed in pain at first, then after a moment or so bagan to move...Dark took that as an indication to slide his second finger in, earning him a surprised yelp and half-hearted glare from Krad. "Oops...Sorry..", Dark said blushing slightly.

Once Krad started moving again, Dark removed his fingers and repositioned himself over the blonde, and promptly thrust into him. Softening his cry with a kiss..."Shh..just tell me when you're ready..", Dark whispered, nibbling slight on Krads' ear.

"I...think I'm ready now.", Krad said softly after a few minutes, Dark nodded and slowly began thrusting into the smaller teen. "Dark...Harder...Faster...", Krad, moaned, and Dark complied, sppeding up his pace until they both climaxed, seconds apart.

"That was..."

"Amazing...", Krad said, pulling their clothes over them and snuggling in closer to his lover.

**Special thanks to Pop7934 (At) Yahoo (dot) com who mad it possible for me to lose my 'writers virginity' and write you guys a proper DarkKrad sex fic! Drop him an email of appreciation along with reviews!**

Reviewer replies:

**Kyuseisha no Hikari**  
2005-09-22  
ch 2, signed I'm glad you updated, and upset that I'm so horribly blind when it comes to see that you have updated. I'm pathetic, but I still want you to know that you and your stories are all so absolutely wonderful, that it would bring me to tears if I wasn't feeling rather sadistic right now. Besides the point though, I want you to know that I truly adore this, and hope that you will continue in the near future.  
My many thanks and praise,  
Kyuseisha no Hikari

**How about I give you a Saturday present, my loyal reviewer. Thank you for sticking with me, The NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE THE LAST, so stay with me until then.**

**negolataknofelet**  
2005-09-12  
ch 2, signed nice chapter/story. liked it. I hope you update soon I want to know what's going to happen next. keep it up

**I want to know what's going to happen next too.** And for you I'll keep it up

blaha   
2005-08-31  
ch 2, anon. it really short but okay

**Jerk! I can see you didn't have the guts to sign in and say that to someone who can tarck you–but thank you for the review**

**0.o K-chan**  
2005-08-24  
ch 2, signed Oh...hurry up! I want my pie! Lol. Update soon, kay?

Hugs, not drugs,  
K-chan Det-chan  
2005-08-24

**Here's your pie, I hope you enjoyed It's my first time serving it!**  
ch 2, anon. More! More! More! Cheyenne 2, anon. -claps- very well done -

**Thank you, glad you liked it**

**Hakudoshi-chan**  
2005-08-23  
ch 2, signed OO what nice does not mean it's crappy! Nice means it's good...really good!

anyway this is now interestingly good...and i can't wait for the next chapter

**Okay, thank you-sorry I was in a bad mood, can you forgive me:kitteneyes:**

**Catherine Lewie Rain**  
2005-08-23  
ch 2, signed Sqwee! X3! Short, but hey what can you do? The cuteest thing was Krad's regret, aw.. .! Please update!

-should throw in 20 reviews for the hell of it XP.-

Cat

**I know! Wasn't it awesome! That was planned since the endin of the previous story, so it was important!**


	4. And the Cycle Begins agian

The End of Time

Chapter 4

A very, very sore body was what greeted Krad when he woke up that morning, also, there was a mop of messy violet hair and slightly tanned skin peeking out from underneath the folds of his white robe...Moreover, they were both stark naked,_ what the heck had happened last night?_

A crimson blush flushed across his features as he remembered the events of last night.

"You look cute when you do that."

"Dark! I though you were sleeping!"

"I was, now I'm checking out my lovers' insanely cute face."

Krad's blush deepened from this, and deepened even more as Dark kissed him softly, and they both turned slightly away from each other to pull on their clothes.

_Dark..._

_Krad..._

_My Children..._

_You have no regrets..._

_You may leave..._

An omniecenst voice spoke from nowhere, confusiing them for a second, and then the world they had come to know as theirs vanished; as did there memories, but not feelings, of another...And it went blank.

* * *

Hey ya'll my reviewers, Yeah, this was the FINAL chapter. The Endof Time is my first complete multi-chapter fic since joining, wow...That was so long ago-Reminces-

Anyways, I may be putting up a 3quel to this, and it'll more than liekly be multichaptered aas well. But the question is, DO you want me to?


End file.
